


Attack of the Feet Icicles

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Gets a Hug, M/M, Martin Blackwood Loves Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "I don't have–" Jon broke off, wiggling his ankles slowly under the blanket. "Martin? Do I have icicle feet?"--A soft domestic moment with Jon and Martin in the safehouse !! (With Jon's freezing cold feet and Martin's realization that sharing a bed is much more adorable when your partner doesn't have icicles for toes !!)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Attack of the Feet Icicles

"You know, I really can't decide which is worse. Your eyes being open even while you sleep or the fact that your feet are always freezing." Martin mumbled, his voice coming out sleep rough and husky in the quiet. "Cause I'm pretty sure it's your feet."

He shuffled vainly around in the blankets; in the decidedly opposite direction of the icicles Jon called feet. Not able to help a wince as Jon immediately stirred and drew himself– and his absolutely frozen toes– back closer.

"Mmmph, what? What's happening?" Jon let out a groan and blinked hazily, his mussed curls peeking out over just the very edge of the blanket.

"Martin? What s'happening?" He mumbled again, his voice confused and sleep slurred.

"Just the attack of the feet icicles."

Martin wiggled inconspicuously further towards the other edge of the bed,

"Icicle feet?" Jon repeated blearily.

"Yeah, icicle feet. Yours." Martin groaned, not truly annoyed, but still unable to stop himself from twitching as he made contact again with Jon's absolutely freezing toes.

"I don't have–" Jon broke off, wiggling his ankles slowly under the blanket. "Martin? Do I have icicle feet?"

Martin let out a tired half chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, you do."

Even in the dim light, Martin could tell that Jon, in his hazy, barely awake expression, was squinting at his feet through the blanket.

"Is it bad?"

Jon's gaze drifted back up, and voice was still so rusty and sleep rough and his eyes so wide and soft, that Martin couldn't begrudge him for a second longer. Even in a playful way.

"No, of course not, love. It's not bad."

"Then, cuddle?"

"Of course." Martin whispered, carefully arranging himself back around Jon's slim form and resolutely ignoring the press of freezing cold feet against his skin.

Jon was deserving of each and every bit of the affection he desired, regardless of his absolutely frozen extremities.

Although, listening to Jon's soft, snuffling breaths, Martin couldn't help but debate the idea of a heated comforter, or at least some thicker socks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever take on just *pure fluff* !! <3 Hopefully it was cute/enjoyable !! :) 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and if you'd like to see more my Tumblr is @Kaiserkorresponds !!


End file.
